


All my prinxiety oneshots off of Tumblr

by Fangodess



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: These are all of my one shots from my Tumblrhttps://fanfictionsideaccount.tumblr.com/some will have trigger warnings but they will be put at the beginning of each chapter





	1. Come over here and make me

“Stop that,” Roman grumbled.  
“Stop what?”  
“That,” Roman said waving his hand vaguely at Virgil.  
“Oh yes, thank you. That clears it right up,” Virgil said sarcastically.  
“Oh, shut up!” Roman groaned.  
“Come over here and make me,” Virgil said smirking.  
Roman walked over and plopped himself down in Virgil’s lap kissing him. Virgil made a muffled noise before leaning into the kiss placing a hand on his face.  
“Love you,” Roman said kissing his nose.  
Virgil smiled looking away, “Love you too.”  
Roman placed his forehead on Virgil’s.  
“I still don’t know what you were telling me to stop,” Virgil said.  
“You’re adorable,” Roman said.


	2. You know you want it, sweetheart

“You look cold,” Virgil said as he and Roman walk down the street.  
“I am fine,” he replies wrapping his arms around himself.  
“No youre not. Here,” Virgil said handing him his hoodie.  
“No don’t. youll get cold,” Roman protested.  
“You know you want it, sweetheart,” Virgil said smirking.  
Roman blushed, “Thank you,” he mumbled.


	3. Plus you got a cute butt

When Virgil hadn’t been seen for a couple days Roman became concerned and after a week he finally decided to figure out what had happened. What he didn’t expect to find was Virgil laying in his bed staring at the ceiling with eye shadow streaks down his face.  
He hesitantly walked forward, “Virgil honey what’s wrong?”  
“I’m useless,” he said voice barely above a whisper.  
“No, you’re not,” he says sitting down on his bed, “What makes you think that?”  
“I can’t even get out of bed,” Virgil said.  
“That’s okay sometimes you need time to be alone,” Roman said playing with his hair.  
“I don’t do anything good for Thomas,” Virgil said.  
“You help him do so many things my love,” roman said continuing to run his fingers through his hair.  
“I am ugly and unlovable,” Virgil said.  
“You are not. You have beautiful eyes and an amazing personality. Plus, you got a cute butt and a stunning personality to match your beautiful exterior. I love you so you clearly aren’t unlovable.”  
“I hate myself.”  
“I’m sorry you feel that way love,” Roman said kissing his forehead.  
“I’m sorry I’m this way,” Virgil said turning away from Roman.  
“I like you the way you are.”  
“I’m sorry I’m making you do this.”  
“I want to make sure you are okay. You are not making me do anything. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“No,” Virgil paused, “But I will be. Thank you.”


	4. Love is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw:unrequited love

“Love is overrated,” Virgil mumbled.  
Roman looked personally offended, “What? How can you say that?”  
“It’s stupid and painful and not worth it,” Virgil said.  
“It’s not painful. It’s amazing and beautiful and when they love you back it is the best feeling in the world,” Roman exploded.  
“I guess it hurts because I’ve never had them love me back,” Virgil said biting his lip and looking away.


	5. People are staring

“People are staring,” virgil whispers leaning over to say it in Roman’s ear.  
“Do you care?” Roman said frowning slightly.  
Virgil bit his lip looking down, “For once. I don’t think I do.”  
Roman beamed and kissed him, “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	6. You could have warned me

The minute Virgil exited his room he knew something was up. Patton was practically vibrating looking like he wanted to squeal and staring at Virgil. Roman looked incredibly guilty and Logan well Logan looked the same way he always did so that was unchanged.  
“I’m sorry,” Roman mouthed and before he could ask Virgil was hit with a flying ball of Patton.  
“I’m so proud of you kids,” he squealed hugging Virgil.  
“What is happening?” Virgil said more confused then ever.  
“I believe Patton is talking about you and Roman, what is the word the kids use today,” he said flipping through the cards “ ‘getting together’ ”  
Virgil pulled away, “What how do they know that? Roman what did you say?” Virgil said beginning to panic.  
“I found you guys cuddling a couple nights ago and it was so cute I had to take a picture and I showed Logan don’t blame Roman,” Patton said.  
“Oh,” Virgil said becoming overwhelmed.  
“Are you okay?” Roman asked stepping forward.  
“I… I… um… um” Virgil stuttered.  
“Come on let’s go back to your room. Here I was going to make you breakfast in bed as an apology,” Roman said picking up the tray and leading him out of the room.  
When they get to his room Virgil gets into bed and Roman places the tray down in his lap and shifts uncomfortably.  
“What?” Virgil asked looking up. Oh god what if Roman wanted to break up with him and he just didn’t want to do it in front of the other sides. Oh god they found out and now Roman realizes how ashamed of him he was of him and he wanted to break up with him.  
“I’m sorry they found out.”  
Oh so he didn’t, “you don’t want to break up with me?” Virgil blurted out.  
“What no of course not. Why would you think that?”  
“I don’t know it would just make sense that you would,” Virgil said staring down at his plate.  
“Oh honey,” Roman said climbing quickly into bed and wrapping around Virgil, “I love you nothings going to change that”  
Virgil nodded resting his head on Romans shoulder. They sat in silence until Virgil said, “you could have warned me”  
“I was trying too! You just woke up too early,” Roman shrieked   
“I’m kidding dear. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	7. Remember if were caught we're drunk and you came onto me

“Remember if we’re caught were drunk and you came onto me,” Virgil hissed as he pulled off his hoodie.  
“Why are we hiding this again? Can’t we just tell them,” Roman asked as he pulled his sash off over his head and pulled off his overshirt.  
“There are at least 26 ways they could reject us and hate us and that’s off the top of my head,” Virgil said, “and anyway they already hate me enough,” he added looking away.  
Roman walked forward wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead on Virgils, “My love, they do not hate you.”  
Virgil laughed dryly closing his eyes, “Yeah because they love me so much. All I do is hurt Thomas they should hate me honestly”  
“Hey,” Roman says firmly, “none of that. You are doing your best to protect Thomas. I know that, they know that, Thomas knows that. You are trying your hardest and that’s enough.”  
Tears had begun to run down Virgil’s face against his will. Roman reached up and wiped them away, “look at me,” when Virgil kept his eyes still firmly closed he said, “Virgil please,” his eyes blinked open, “hey There’s those beautiful eyes.”  
“I’m sorry,” Virgil said biting his lip.  
“It is okay my love,” Roman said kissing him gently. Virgil melted into the kiss closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Romans neck.  
“Thank you,” he said softly when he rested his forehead on Romans.  
“Of course.”  
“We can tell them tomorrow if you really want to,” Virgil said still looking unsure.  
“I want you to feel safe in this relationship and if that means not telling them ever I’ll do it. I just want you and I don’t care if the whole world or nobody knows as long as I get you.”  
“I love you so much”  
“I love you too”


End file.
